koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 7: Vietnam
| returnees = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 6: Haiti | nextseason = Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan }} Survivor: Vietnam is the seventh Koror ORG Survivor installment in the series. Production The season was announced on July 1st, 2014 after it won a spot after rough weeks of bidding. Despite the fact that it never was knocked out of the top two range, it was announced after Haiti due to it placing third in season bidding, but after Greenland was cancelled, it became the 2nd placer. Twists/Changes *'16 Contestants -' For the first time since Survivor ORG 4: Batangas, this season will have sixteen contestants divided into 4 tribes of 4 to compete for the title of Sole Survivor and the virtual million dollars. *'Outcast Island-' During the Pre-merge, when a player has the second most votes, they will be sent here. When here they have the option to do two things. One, stay on the tribe and get a detailed Hidden Immunity Idol clue, or mutiny to the other tribe and receive Individual immunity at the next tribal council. *'Exile Island-' After each reward challenge, the tribe that won will choose somebody from the losing tribe. Then this person will choose someone from the tribe who won to accompany them. After that, the two people picked will both go to Exile Island, where they will gain clues to various idols and gadgets. Active days 1 through 30. *'Hidden Immunity Idol-' Standard idol that can played last at the final five, and negates the votes of the user. *'Reveal Votes-' Reveals all the votes and who voted for whom. *'Negation-' Negates the vote of the person of the user's choice. *'Advantage-' Gives the user an advantage in the Tribal/Individual challenge of their choice. Moderators Contestants Episode Guide } Clue |rowspan="3" Dong Nai | Dong Nai |rowspan="3" Alex |rowspan="3" Jonathan |rowspan="3"|2-1 |rowspan="3"|2nd Voted Off Day 6 |- |colspan="1" Hue |- |colspan="1" Hanoi |- |rowspan="2"|3 |rowspan="2"|"It is You or Me Going Home" |colspan="1" rowspan="2" Sergiu |colspan="1" rowspan="2" Clue |rowspan="2" None | Hue |rowspan="2" Hazim |rowspan="2" Wyatt |rowspan="2"|3-1 |rowspan="2"|3rd Voted Off Day 9 |- |colspan="1" Dong Nai |- |rowspan="2"|4 |rowspan="2"|"You Have Got To Go" |colspan="1" rowspan="2" Jossue |colspan="1" rowspan="2" None* |rowspan="2" Dong Nai |rowspan="2" Hanoi |rowspan="2" Ipin | Ipin |2-2-1 3-0 |4th Voted Off Day 12 |- | Tom |4-0 |5th Voted Off Day 12 |- |rowspan="2"|5 |rowspan="2"|Its a Non-Elimanation |colspan="1" rowspan="2" Sergiu |colspan="1" rowspan="2" Clue |rowspan="2" None | Dong Nai |rowspan="2" Inactive |rowspan="2" Tung |rowspan="2"|2-1-1 |rowspan="2"|Non- Elimanation |- |colspan="1" Hanoi |- |rowspan="2"|6 |rowspan="2"|Sorry Bro |colspan="1" rowspan="2" Tung |colspan="1" rowspan="2" Clue |rowspan="2" colspan="2" Tung |rowspan="2" Inactive | Jossue |No Vote |Evacuated Day 17 |- | James |5-1-0 |6th Voted Off Day 19 |} *Jossue never answered if he wanted the clue or to mutiny. Voting History } | | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Sean | | colspan="7" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| |} Trivia *The episode titles were named as followed **'Episode 1-' Luigi **'Episode 2-' Jonathan **'Episode 3- '''Ian **'Episode 4- 'Alex **'Episode 5-''' Sergiu **'''Episode 6- '''Jaren Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Outcast Island Category:Seasons with 16 Contestants Category:Seasons with 4 Starting Tribes